


He Lurks In the Woods

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Corpses, Dead People, Gen, Half Spider Deceit, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Roman has a knife, Spiders, There's really no violence, be careful, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: "Don't go into the woods, you know that whoever goes in never comes back."That's exactly what Patton did.





	He Lurks In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick oneshot for while I work on Partners In Crime, but ended up being 8 pages long ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also PATTON I'M SO SORRY-

Orange and brown leaves crunched beneath Patton's feet the moment he stepped into the forest, and a feeling of unease enveloped him.

He really shouldn't be doing this, but he had to save Virgil.

There was... _Something_ in the woods, and whoever went in _never_ came back.

About a month ago was the first ‘supposed’ victim. A young man, well-known in the neighbourhood, by the name of Thomas. At first they thought he'd just got lost in the woods, so the next day the police cornered it off while they searched. Reports said that one officer heard unusual noises deeper in the trees, went to investigate… and never came back. His name was Logan from what Patton could remember, but he didn’t really talk to anyone other than  ~~Virgil~~ his close friends, so he wasn’t sure.

Next was a week and a half later; a teen going to therapy, coping with a serious caffeine addiction. He apparently ran away from his first lesson, his therapist in tow… and they never came back.

Then there was Virgil a week after that. He was always asking questions; either curiosity or paranoia, Patton was unsure. Now after spending so much time with him, Patton had picked up his curiosity of the things around him, including what’s in the forest.

 

_“Virgil, STOP!” Patton grabbed his best friend’s arm as he tried to get past him towards the entrance to the forest. “You know that everyone who’s gone in there doesn’t come back!”_

_“If you’re so concerned about me, then we can go together. Don’t you want to find out what happened to those people?!”_

_In all honesty, he_ _did_ _want to know where they were, but he also didn’t want to risk his own life, or someone elses to find out._

_When Patton didn’t reply, the other’s eyes filled with anger._

_“Fine. I’ll see you later Pat.” Virgil snapped before disappearing into the woods._

 

That was two days ago.

What if he never came back?

That was a risk he was willing to take for his ~~boyfriend~~ best friend.

No. They were good friends, that's all. Virgil didn't like him that way.

“Hey Padre, you comin’?” A voice called from ahead of him, pulling the cardigan-clad man from his thoughts. The voice belonged to Roman, one of his other good friends and just as determined to save the emo. Patton sped up slightly to catch up with him, gaze switching between the man and their dark surroundings.

“Roman, I’m not too sure about this…”

“Nonsense! Besides,” Roman cast a smirk to the fatherly figure. “Wasn’t this your suggestion in the first place?”

Ok, he got him there.

“Don’t worry, Padre, I’ll protect you!” the extrovert added, pulling a pocket knife from his jacket and displaying it to his concerned friend.

“Ok…” Patton agreed, but continued to fiddle with his cardigan sleeves as they headed further into the trees.

* * *

 

Soon, any houses vanished from sight, as did any sign of life.

No animals, no birds, no bugs. Nothing except him and Roman, who had since taken the lead.

“You ok Pat?” The other man’s voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

“H-huh?”

“I said, are you ok? You’re shakin’ like a leaf.” Despite his teasing tone, Patton could see the concern in Roman’s eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“N-no, I’m ok. J-just… On edge.” He tried to hide his fear, failing miserably.

Roman proceeded to pull Patton in a tight hug that lasted several seconds before both were disturbed by rustling sounds from some nearby bushes.

“W-what was that?” Patton’s blue orbs widened and he clung closer to Roman’s chest while Roman brandished his knife warily in one hand, the other still holding Patton close. Slowly, he pushed the fatherly figure behind him as they turned to face the sound.

“Patton, stay there.”

Roman’s steps were quiet, careful. Patton was silent, watching. The bushes rustled and shook.

Eventually, the armed male had moved close enough to the noise and bent down. He tentatively pushed the leaves aside, only to see… Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Roman stood back up again.

“It’s fine, Patton, there’s nothi-” but he gasped when he turned around again.

Something white and stringy was wrapped around one of Patton’s ankles, a trail of white snaking into the undergrowth. Blue eyes glanced down, then back up, barely holding in tears.

“... Roman-”

“Shhh…” Roman took one step forward. “Don’t move.”

One step, another step, another step.

Patton kept quivering; even as Roman made his way around him and bent down next to the weird rope. He poked it with one finger, that seemed to pull the rope towards him on contact before pinging off and wobbling in the air.

It was sticky. Almost like-

Patton’s thoughts were cut off when the rope gave a harsh tug that threw him off his feet. He landed hard on his side, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Roman’s gaze instantly snapped to the fallen figure, but before he could move an inch the rope began dragging Patton’s body off the path they’d been following suddenly.

“PATTON!”

“ROMAN!”

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The two made eye-contact for a split second as one was dragged past the other by his ankle, Roman reaching out to grab Patton and pull him back into his arms, into safety-

Their fingers brushed for a second before time sped up again, and branches and leaves clawed at Patton’s bare arms once he disappeared into the bushes.

He heard Roman calling his name.

He saw a shadow bear down towards him.

He felt something hard and blunt hit the side of his head.

Then darkness.

* * *

 

Patton came to slowly, head pounding, muscles aching and full of confusion.

Where was Roman?

Where was _he_?

And why was it so dark?

Once he’d cleared his thoughts a little bit he was able to get a proper look at his surroundings, and, more importantly, himself.

Towering pine trees blocked out most light, as the sun had almost set, but Patton could still see that he was wrapped, from just below his shoulders to his feet, in the same sticky substance that dragged him away in the first place.

This only brought up more questions.

Who, or _what,_ wrapped him up in the first place?

Why was he upside down?

Was this really what he thought it was?

He was right, it is like spider web.

But that means-

Movement from behind the trunk of the tree Patton was hanging from made his already speeding heart pump faster, and sweat begin to drip from his forehead to the floor below.

Whoever was back there seemed to notice Patton’s discomfort.

“ _Relax, little one, there’s no need to be afraid of me~_ ”

The stranger’s voice was silvery and sweet, like honey, and his heart rate settled down on it’s own.

However, his fear came back with twice as much force as before when the stranger ~~stepped~~ crawled onto the branch.

It’s top half was human, down to it’s torso, but stiff, dark hairs covered the entire right half of it’s body, all the way down to their hand, which, instead of fingers, ended with one pointed hook; under the dim light, the rest of it’s skin seemed like a sickly grey. It also had jet black hair, slicked back with streaks of green, and piercing golden irises that were hard to look away from. Yellow-tinged fangs poked out from it’s smile and it’s ears were slightly pointed.

The bottom half of them, however, turned up the creep factor tenfold.

Patton wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty sure this… this _thing_ was half spider, if the six legs were anything to go by.

Wait, not six… Five and a half. Part of one of the back legs was gone, and bleeding.

“ _Like what you see?~_ ”

It was only then Patton realised he’d been staring, mouth agape. Shutting it, embarrassed but still terrified, he looked away while his head raced with ideas about how to get out of this sticky situation-

Not the time for puns, Patton, focus!

How does one deal with a giant, half man, half spider who has you cocooned upside down from a branch dangling several metres off the ground?

“W-who are you?”

… Nailed it.

The creature seemed mildly surprised.

“ _Curious are we, little one? That’s fine._ ” They swung on the branch by four legs, letting it be face-to-face with it’s prisoner, who swallowed uncomfortably.

“ _If you must know, my name is Deceit._ ” Patton opened his mouth, but the creature Deceit put one finger to his lips to shush him.

“ _And before you ask; yes, I’m half spider. Yes, I made the silk. And no, you can’t call me Spider-ceit. Just Deceit, thank you._ ”

The half spider removed his finger and Patton shut his mouth, blinking with wide eyes.

“H-How did you-”

“ _I’m centuries old, little one. Everyone makes the same joke._ ”

“Oh…”

“ _You get used to it. Now no more questions._ ” Deceit sighed and went silent, seemingly listening to the whistling of the wind dancing through the thick leaves.

Patton’s vision kept blurring, from adrenaline or the blood running to his head he didn’t know, and frankly didn’t care. He needed to stay conscious, while simultaneously feeding his curiosity as his focus shifted back to Deceit’s bleeding leg.

“What... What happened to your leg?” He asked with both fear and genuine interest, causing his captor to lift an eyebrow, but didn’t question it.

“ _This?_ ” He gestured with a claw to the back leg, gravity making the sticky, blue liquid trail down the half of the leg that still remained. “ _That guy you were with did it. Did you know he had a knife? A tiny one too-_ ” Two fingers were held up, millimetres apart from each other. “ _-like, this big. But he still cut off the whole thing!_ ”

All interest withered away from Patton when the spider’s eyes began to glow neon the angrier he got. He was muttering to himself, but seemed to remember that his prisoner was still there and inhaled deeply; a sudden malicious glint in his eye made Patton’s hairs stand on end under the webbing.

Deceit cupped Patton’s chin in his claw, the tip causing a drop of blood to emerge.

“ _See, Patton, I like you. You ask questions first. You seem like the kind of guy who would be well known in your town. Who would know whatever’s going on… Hmm…_ ”

Deceit looked thoughtful while the human’s heart thumped in his chest.

“ _That other guy you were with though…_ ” Deceit continued, finally moving away from the terrified figure. “ _I- I don’t like him. Who knew such a tiny blade could do so much damage? So glad he’s gone._ ”

The man’s throat tightened at Deceit’s tone.

“G-gone? What do you mea-n? W-where’s Roman?” He could barely get the words out of his mouth. Deceit, who had been licking the fresh blood from Patton’s chin on his hand, looked puzzled for a second, but soon he seemed to understand who he was referring to.

“ _Oh, the little brat that cut off one of my legs? Don’t worry, I took care of him._ ” Deceit said it with a smile like he’d done Patton a favour, but Patton’s head was reeling so much he scarcely heard his next words.

“ _He’s down there somewhere._ ”

His gaze went to where the moonlight lit up the forest floor, and what he previously thought were logs in the dim light were actually… bodies.

There were six of them.

Four were indistinguishable, some with green skin barely clinging onto the bones; on the verge of decay, and other just bones and nothing more. But two… two were not.

His best friends.

It was hard to look, but he looked anyway.

Their skins were strangely devoid of any markings or bruises; grey and waxy, minus the blood.

Roman was splayed out carelessly on the ground on his side, like he’d collapsed; fresh blood spread out in a puddle around his head and staining his already dyed hair. Patton could clearly see the source; the throat was sliced open, as well as red continuously dripping from his open mouth from choking on his own blood. His once pristine white jacket was messy and torn, the blood and dirt a permanent reminder of how he had dragged theatre lover into this. The pocket knife had been thrown haphazardly by him, no doubt Roman’s murder weapon.

On the other hand, Virgil was lying down against a tree like he’d been thrown at it, crimson streaking the bark and a gaping hole in his stomach so big Patton swore he could see the intestines inside. The area around Virgil was covered in blood, but it had become brown and sticky in age. His hoodie was also practically torn to shreds, the skin underneath tinged with green, similar to Patton himself.

“You… You killed them…” Tears started to spill from his eyes and mixed with his blood as he looked back at Deceit in disgust. “You killed them all…”

Deceit only shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

That filled him to the brim with pure rage.

“ _You got something to say, little one? You’re shakin-_ ”

“YOU MONSTER! **DO YOU HAVE NO MORALITY?!** ”

He screamed. He screamed and screamed until he couldn’t scream anymore. He screamed at the pain and suffering each member of the town had to go through until they were finally given the sweet release of death.

How all these people will never be found. Forgotten until the next victim.

How Roman had promised to protect him. Dead, with a slit throat.

How he’d never gotten to tell Virgil how he really feels. Cold, lifeless, empty eyes bearing into his own.

And how he was most likely next.

Red eyes, burning lungs and probably bleeding palms later, Patton was only panting in exhaustion, his whole body trembling. Deceit, however, did not seem phased one bit by Patton’s outburst.

“ _... You done?_ ”

By this point, Patton was pretty sure he was about to lose consciousness, so he just nodded weakly.

“ _Good, because I need to do something with you._ ”

“‘Do s-something with… me’?” All his energy drained at those words “A- Are you… Going t-to kill me?” he added meekly, not really caring for the answer.

Surprisingly, Deceit wore a mildly shocked face, but quickly masked it with a knowing smirk. “ _Oh no, I’m not going to kill you, little one-_ ”

An eerie glow seeped out of the corner of his toxic eyes as the creature licked his lips, a green tongue sliding over pointed ivory fangs that dripped some sort of neon yellow venom.

“ _I’ve got something else planned for you~_ ”

Deceit proceeded to climb back onto the branch and out of Patton’s view, causing panic to rise in his chest.

“ _See, no one who’s ever seen me lives to tell the tale; that’s why I… killed them. But you seem like a really nice kid, so I’ll make an exception._ ”

His voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once.

“ _So what do you say? You don’t tell a living soul about me, and you get to live, hm?_ ”

“... What’s the catch?” The human replied quietly.

“ _Heh, you’re smart. Fine…_ ”

A looming shadow made Patton glance up to see Deceit staring down at him with a serious expression, one he’d never seen on him the entire time he’d been here.

“ _I’ll make it simple…_ ” He leaned in close to the man’s ear, similar to how one would whisper a secret to a friend.

“ _Do you want to die, Patton?_ ”

Patton shook his head gently.

“Good. I’m glad you said that.”

Then Deceit pushed Patton’s head to the side and sank his teeth into the other’s exposed neck.

Patton cried out in agony once the points pierced his skin, already feeling the effects of the venom in his system.

He was going to die here. Sucked dry from this stupid spider. Of course he lied about you getting to live, his name’s Deceit for crying out loud!

_Wake up, little one; you’re dreaming~_

His blue orbs slipped closed for the last time.

* * *

 

Patton woke up again as soon as his eyes closed, eyes darting around wildly. He was in his room, in his bed.

It was all a dream.

A strangled laugh bubbled up in his throat and he let it all out, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Suddenly, a thud against the bedroom window made him look over just in time to see a small stone bang on the glass.

He got up and went to the window and peeked his head out, only to see a teen in a black and purple hoodie getting ready to throw another rock towards him.

Virgil.

“You’re- You’re alive!?” Virgil dropped the rest of the stones.

“Of course I’m alive, dummy. It’s gonna take more than being grounded for me to stay in my house!” Virgil replied, giggling behind a sleeve. “Now come on or we’re gonna miss lunch!”

“O- Ok, but lemme get dressed first.”

“You got it, Pop star.” He gave a fake salute. Patton gasped.

“You gave me a dad-themed nickname!” He could see the blush adorning the emo’s cheeks, as well as feel his own.

“Shut up and get dressed already.”

Patton got dressed as quick as he could and headed outside, towards field by the forest. Virgil updated Patton on the party that was being held there; for no particular reason except because they could, and it had been a while since the last one anyway. Neither could remember the last time they had a party about something.

Lunch came and went and, later into the afternoon, people began to gather in the field, bringing food and drinks and music and awful dance moves to go with them. Everyone was there; Logan, Thomas, Emile, Remy. Even Roman said hi to him and Virgil, asking them if they wanted to go exploring some time in the forest.

It was great for Patton to see them as they actually were, not a bunch of corpses in the forest.

Overall, they had a great time.

The two eventually got sick of all the people and found a peaceful stretch of grass to lie on, Patton on the left and Virgil on the right.

While they were both busy gazing at the stars, Virgil suddenly spoke up.

“Can… Can I tell you something?”

Patton looked over. “Sure.”

“I…” Virgil hesitated, and Patton gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I love you, Pat.”

He smiled warmly.

“I… I love you too, Virgil.”

As the two layed there for hours, Patton’s mind kept going back to the dream. It was so realistic, and bloody and-

But when he felt a pressure on his hand, all fears dissolved into a contented sigh.

He was glad it was just a dream.

He preferred this reality anyway.

* * *

 

“ _Wake up, little one; you’re dreaming~_ ”

Patton opened his glassy, golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus my imagination is weird and twisted, my apologies-  
> And the spider that Spider-ceit is based on is the Brown Widow Spider  
> vvvvvv
> 
> https://cisr.ucr.edu/images/brown_widow_spider_large.jpg


End file.
